


Secrets That I Keep

by TheCellarDoor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Desperation, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes, Harry can't get Louis alone quickly enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets That I Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pointless smut. Gotta insure my spot in hell after all. Blame [this anon](http://www.donotdialnine.tumblr.com/post/131249256462/ive-been-seeing-too-many-picsvideos-of-a) for encouraging this.

The last notes had been sung and the last words spoken, lights on the stage had grown dim. He pushed Louis against the wall backstage, right there in the shadows where no one could see, with the thousands of screams still shattering against his skin. 

“We can’t… we shouldn’t. Not here,” Louis said, his voice breaking on the last syllable when Harry pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his damp throat, breathing harshly, telling himself not to be too stupid and suck a bruise into Louis’ flesh the way he really wanted to. _Mine, mine, mine._

“Shouldn’t we?”

Harry took Louis’ unresisting hand, placed it right over his thundering heart, the heat of Louis’ touch burning him through the thin cotton of his T-shirt. “Need you. Couldn’t wait to get you alone.”

“I—” Louis swallowed, licking his lips and Harry knew he wanted to, knew that he was just as weak, even if he was better at pretending to be strong.

Harry didn’t want to talk or think. He just wanted Louis. He _always_ wanted Louis; wanted Louis when his smile was strained or when he couldn’t quiet down or hadn’t showered all day. He wanted him desperately now, dripping water, fabric sticking to his smooth skin that Harry wanted to bite and lick and taste every inch until Louis was laid bare to him, body and soul.

And so he dragged his slack mouth up to Louis’ and claimed him the way he needed to, kissed him slow and deep, the taste and feel of him so familiar it ached. Harry sometimes wondered if it would ever be enough, if he’d ever get his fill, if he’d ever stop feeling so needy, greedy for the way Louis would look at him with stars in his eyes and touch him as if he was the only thing that mattered.

Louis’ hand that had been bunched up in the back of Harry’s T-shirt loosened, slid down and under the fabric until skin met skin, making him feverish with the need to have Louis possess him, to ground him when he felt as though he was going to fly apart.

The screams were winding down, but Harry wasn’t. Couldn’t. Not when their bodies were flush from chest to knees and the tip of Louis’ tongue was sweeping over the bow of his lips, his palm flattened against his lower back to bring him even closer as though he wanted to crawl inside Harry’s skin.

“Lou,” he whined, nibbling on Louis’ bottom lip, rubbing against him and gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

“We need to,” Louis said in between desperate kisses that left Harry’s lips bitten and raw, “go. Get… changed. ‘M all wet.”

Louis’ hand slid into Harry’s hair and tugged until his head bowed back, licking a bead of sweat off his arched throat and Harry needed him _now._

“Oi, you horny bastards,” Niall yelled somewhere right by his ear, “get a move on, or we’ll leave you here.”

Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’ temple, rubbing his hard cock against Louis’ until they were both panting. “Fuck.”

Louis clutched at the back of Harry’s T-shirt, grinding his hips into Harry’s one last time, teeth sinking into Harry’s shoulder for a couple seconds, just long enough for the sting of pain to make the _want_ hurt even more. “Come on.”

“No.”

“Can’t stay in these wet clothes forever, love. Do you want me to get sick?”

Harry’s weak spot. Sometimes it wasn’t fair how well Louis knew all the right buttons to push.

“Want to suck your cock. _Please_ ,” he whispered but pulled away. It physically ached. His hands clung onto the hem of Louis’ damp vest, Louis’ skin gleaming under the dim lights.

“Christ, yeah. Hurry.”

The walk back into their dressing room seemed to take years, his brain fuzzy with how much he wanted to drop to his knees and make Louis choke him on it.

They had five minutes before the cars would leave. It wasn’t enough time. Not nearly enough time for Harry to reclaim every part of Louis until he could forget they could only love each other in the shadows.

He kept his hand on Louis’ thigh the whole ride back to the hotel, squeezing, his heart pounding against his ribs in time with the pulse of arousal that just kept getting worse with each second.

When the door finally closed behind them, Harry could cry.

“Don’t,” he pleaded and pressed Louis against the door, kissing him until his lips felt swollen before he sank down to his knees. “Need it. Right here.”

“Your knees—”

“Don’t care.” He nuzzled Louis’ crotch, tracing the shape of Louis’ legs with shaking hands. “Bed’s too far.”

Louis let out a strangled laugh, hips jutting forward. Harry’s mouth dropped open, eyes falling shut as he mouthed at the swell of Louis’ cock through his jeans.

“Take it out,” Harry said, trembling, glancing up to meet Louis’ hooded gaze. His hair was still damp, falling softly into his face. Harry wanted to feel the scruff of Louis’ beard between his thighs.

Louis fumbled, his fingers slipping as he hurried to undo the top button. Harry kissed the strip of bare skin above the waistband, resisting the urge to squeeze himself through his jeans.

The zip slid down and Louis barely got to push the jeans down to his thighs before Harry was pulling down his black boxers, fabric catching on the flushed tip.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry, come on, please—”

He would tease, loved to edge Louis until he was incoherent with need, but now… he couldn’t. He was helpless. Just lifted the heavy weight of Louis’ cock against his belly and licked slowly all the way to the tip, moaning and shifting on his knees. “Love you.”

Louis whimpered high in his throat, fingers sliding into Harry’s hair and pulling tight. “Love you... the most.”

Harry nuzzled into Louis’ hand, resting his hands on the backs of Louis’ thighs, his palms burning with the heat of Louis’ skin. 

“Give it to me,” Harry said, hoarse and needy, letting his mouth drop open, trembling as he waited.

The head of Louis’ cock glided over the bow of his mouth, slick and hot, teasing.

Harry tightened his hold on Louis’ thighs, licking out to catch a drop of precome on his tongue, wondering if he could come just from this. Just from having Louis push into his mouth until he could barely breathe.

“Such a good boy,” Louis rasped, feeding Harry his length inch by inch until he felt the weight of it on his tongue, his jaw aching in that maddening, familiar way that made his own hips rock forward helplessly. He needed friction so bad, but he wouldn’t touch. Not until Louis told him to. “Just a little bit more. You can take it.”

Harry took a sharp inhale through his nose and whined in the back of his throat right before Louis pushed in even deeper, meeting the back of it. He sucked hard, moaning, letting Louis fuck into his mouth, short and shallow, rubbing over Harry’s tongue.

Harry could feel how wet the front of his jeans was getting, hot tears squeezing out from beneath his eyelids when Louis said, “touch yourself for me.”

His hand shot down to curve around his throbbing cock, blindly unzipping and sliding past the flaps of the jeans to rub himself over his briefs as he slowly started to bob his head up and down Louis’ spit slicked length.

Louis’ thumb brushed behind the shell of Harry’s ear, over the spot he knew Harry always went weak for. He pinched the tip of his own cock, loved the too-much pain of it. He felt dirty and messy and out of control, kneeling here on the floor with his swollen lips stretched wide and a hand down his jeans. Anyone who walked past their door would be able to hear and just _know._

Louis’ hips jerked forward, little _ah-ah-ah_ sounds leaving his mouth as Harry kept suckling and pressing his tongue against Louis’ cock, rubbing over the too sensitive gland right under the head when Louis pulled almost entirely out.

Harry whimpered and leaned forward, licking out, whispering, “please, please, please,” until Louis pushed back into his mouth again and picked up the pace.

Harry could feel his T-shirt sticking to his sweat-dampened back, his every muscle taut and ready to snap like a bowstring. He couldn’t do anything but rhythmically squeeze his own length as his nose met Louis’ belly, the little treasure trail tickling him.

Louis knotted his hand in Harry’s hair in that way he loved, just enough to border on painful but not too much, letting him know that, “Fuck, Harry! I’m—”

He pulled back just in time to catch the first spurt of Louis’ come on the centre of his tongue, desperately rubbing himself through his pants until the tension in his belly reached the point he almost blacked out. He finished swallowing and gasped for breath, could barely register Louis kneeling down and pressing his lips all over his face and the length of his neck when the tension finally couldn’t climb any higher and snapped loose.

He came hard, in so many pulses his pants were soaked with it. He was trembling all over as Louis held him, their mouths meeting in a clumsy kiss.

Louis caressed the shell of his ear and kissed right behind it, lingering. Harry’s entire body jolted when Louis snuck his hand into the open flaps of Harry’s jeans to stroke over the tip of his cock through the fabric of the soaked through pants. _Too much, too much, too much._

“Remind me to get into a water fight more often.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He just kissed Louis, wet and deep and thorough. That was the only answer Louis needed.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so hopefully it's not complete trash full of typos. I just wanted to upload it as quickly as possible for the Tumblr anon. I'll most likely edit it later. If you liked it, come yell at me pls.


End file.
